The University of Michigan Training Program in Clinical Research will streamline, upgrade and integrate existing training programs at the University of Michigan and take advantage of substantial resources and a rich clinical research base to foster the careers of new investigators. Specific aims are to: 1) teach clinical investigators how to develop a research project with a testable hypothesis, appropriate methodology, and statistically sound study design and data analysis; 2) promote knowledge of ethical issues in clinical research; 3) develop grant writing and scientific communication skills; 4) develop more advanced skills necessary for specific types of translational research and clinical trials; 5) provide for "hands-on" clinical research under the guidance of an experienced mentor; and 6) increase the recruitment of scholars from underrepresented ethnic and racial groups into clinical research. The institution will make a major commitment to recruit underrepresented scholars by providing tuition and stipend assistance. Three major academic resources will provide the pillars of strength for the program: a) a nationally recognized instructional program in Clinical Research Design and Statistical Analysis; b) a superb NIH funded General Clinical Research Center (GCRC) and c) a newly established Center for Clinical Investigation and Therapeutics. Participating in the program are the Schools of Medicine, Dentistry, Public Health and Nursing and the College of Pharmacy. The focus of this training will be postdoctoral fellows in clinical departments, junior faculty, and mid-career healthcare professional who wish to re-establish credentials in clinical research. The two-year program will result in a Master of Science degree. The program will have five main components: 1) a didactic core curriculum; 2) complementary specialized tracks; 3) a 12 month mentored clinical research project; 4) monthly seminars and 5) yearly symposia with visiting faculty. These various activities will be carried out concurrently. While the core curriculum will provide general basic skills in clinical research design, the elective complementary tracks will help trainees develop skills required for specific areas of research. These tracks will focus on drug development and randomized clinical trials; outcomes research, and translational application of new technologies in clinical research. The success of the program will be measured by the graduates' ability to obtain extramural federal funding and national recognition for their research. Specifically, we will track career development for five years after graduation in terms of CAP and K23 awards, academic positions and progress, and their productive roles in clinical research and collaborations. The effectiveness of the major components of the program will be evaluated by an internal, independent process which will enable the Program director and the Advisory Committee to revise and refine the program curriculum.